


Drunk on You

by Muggleishly



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muggleishly/pseuds/Muggleishly
Summary: Drunk on You.Words: 495Warnings: Mild-Sexual Situations.Summary: Deet gets a little flirty after drinking too much.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Drunk on You

Drunk on You.  
Words: 495  
Warnings: Mild-Sexual Situations.   
Summary: Deet gets a little flirty after drinking too much. 

Rian had discovered something new about Deet after a heavy drinking session with all their friends. Her inhibitions and her balance went out the window with the wash water. They were currently staggering outside the brewery, and she had already made it apparent he was going to get something at home. Her lips were presently attached to his neck while he desperately tried to ignore the tightness in his trousers. His eyes bugging out of his head when her fingers slipped into them. 

“Uh. Deet?” Rian managed as she teased him. Deet giggled and breathed closed to his ear.

“Do you want me on my knees?”

The question shot straight up Rian and made him temporarily forget that his whole village was watching them. His fingers digging into the fabric of her dress as he groaned into her neck. Deet giggled again as she stroked him, and he shivered in response. A few Gelfling clearing their throats sobered Rian up as he reluctantly dragged her hand up to kiss it.

“What am I going to do with you? Please behave.” He sighed as he managed to untangle them enough to look her in the eyes. Her eyes twinkled with mischief, and she smiled innocently.

“If I don’t, are you going to punish me? I have been naughty, maybe a spanking?” Deet taunted while tugging at the hem of his tunic. Rian felt his mouth go dry as his eyes flickered around for help. They landed on Gurjin, who was looking at them with a smirk on his face.

Gurjin and Naia had come out bickering about who had outdrank the other. Both twins stopping to stare at the show that Deet and Rian were putting on for all of Stone-in-the-Wood. Rian bellowed for help, and they both burst out laughing at his expense. The brave Rian could be taken down so quickly by gentle Deet.

“I’ve got it.” Naia said as she walked over to tap Deet on the shoulder. The smaller Gelfling turned around and let out a happy cry.

“Hello, Naia!”

Naia let out a soft huff of air when Deet slammed into her for a hug. They both stumbled, but Naia caught her footing. 

“Deet, why don’t you come with me? We can go grab something to eat. Maybe some girl talk?” Naia asked, and Deet jumped happily at the idea. Twirling around, she sensually dragged a finger across Rian’s chest and winked.

“Wait for me at home, but don’t get started without me.”

This time her words left two men speechless as Gurjin had joined them. Naia snorted before she and Deet wandered off together to allow Rian to pick his jaw off the floor.

Gurjin shook his head and murmured ‘lucky git’ under his breath before walking away to chat up Seladon, who had joined Brea for the evening. Rian finally managed to get himself together before scrambling home, and praying to Mother Aughra, the girls wouldn’t be too long.


End file.
